Voldemort's Full History
Voldemort is the evil dude in the HP series, with a kill count estimated to be more than 150, anonymous people and also people like Hepzibah Smith, holders of things he wanted and cherished. Voldemort was born on Christmas, 1926 in Wool's Orphanage, by Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Senior. Merope died one hour after the baby's birth. Before dying, however, she gave his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. A few moments before she died, Merope says," I hope he looks like his father." Voldemort was described to be a strange child, not crying once as a baby. As he grew up, he became a bully to those in the orphanage with him. He is said to have made a boy's bunny hang itself after an argument with the boy the day before, he went with two other children into a cave, and is said by the orphanage owner(whose job started the day Tom Riddle was born), the two children were never the same. He soon was visited by Dumbledore, where he revealed to Tom his true heritage. Tom at first is hesitant, as he never trusted anyone in his lifetime. But after Dumbledore lights his wardrobe on fire, he is convinced and goes to Diagon Alley, but alone. This detail foreshadows his dark deeds in the future. When he reaches Hogwarts, he makes some dark friends. When the Sorting Hat reached his name he almost immediately was put in Slytherin. He then did fine, doing pranks or injuries to people he though weren't worthy or just for fun. They never got caught. Then they went over the edge on their third year, after Tom found out about his ancestry, being very interested in his history. He thought his dad was the magical one, because as he says quote," It couldn't have been my mother, or she wouldn't have died." After some time, he realized his father was a Muggle, and decided to look on his mother's side. There, he found he was descended from a line of Slytherins, going all the way back to Salazar Slytherin. Then he went to girl's restroom, got into the Chamber of Secrets, and let loose the Basilisk, killing one Muggle student on its rampage, Myrtle, who now haunts the stall she died at. Tom Riddle was remarked by many teachers, but he had a bond with one special teacher, Horace Slughorn, the Potions Master and Slytherin Head. In his fifth year, after he visited the old Gaunt shack, his ancestor's house, and killing his father and creating his first Horcrux, he goes to ask Slughorn about Horcruxes. Recieving many employment offers, Tom rejected all of them, and began working at Borgins and Burke's. Many coworkers said it was such a waste of a genius to be working here. As he was working as a person who convinced people to sell their treasures for Burke, he had one regular contact, Hepzibah Smith, the descendant of Hufflepuff, who also made her fatal and last mistake by showing Tom her most valued prizes, at when he house-elf was framed for her murder and Tom got the locket and cup safely. He then turned both of those to Horcuxes too. His soul by then was so mutilated it was split into the Limbo. By now he emerged as Voldemort, with followers he then called the Death Eaters. He terrorized the world, making the number one villain, topping Grindelwald, who didn't try to take Britain as he was afraid of Dumbledore. But during his rise to power, a prophecy was made by Sybill Trelawney, that a boy would rise against him and bring him down. He had two suspects, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. He of course, chose the half blood, like him, instead of the pure blood, which considered the highest. On October 31st, 1981, Voldemort arrived to the Potter's house Category:Voldemort Category:Harry potter